1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a layout information generating apparatus, a layout information generating method, a layout information generating program, an orderer apparatus, an image creating system, an image creating method and an image creating program. Particularly, the present invention relates to a layout information generating apparatus, a layout information generating method, a layout information generating program, an orderer apparatus, an image creating system, an image creating method and an image creating program for creating an image using images provided from the orderer.
2. Related Art
A method of recording editing information obtained by editing an image read with low-resolution by a user, editing the image read with high resolution based on the record editing information and outputting the same is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 1998-200730 (1). Additionally, a method of sending an image and order information online by a user to order to create media and sending the preview of the media as an image with a low resolution (thumbnail) is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-318221 (2). Further, a method of printing an album in which a desired image is laid out by designating the image which is laid out in an image frame of a template selected through a cellular phone is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-48284 (3).
However, as for the invention of the patent document (1), since a user edits images, sometimes the user who does not have skill to edit images has a little trouble to lay out images to be used to create an album. As for the invention of the patent document (2), firstly all images including a high quality image which can not be used to create an album by user are sent to a server. Therefore, when a number of images are sent to the server, it requires huge amounts of time dependent on transmission speed, and the communications traffic and the cost for communications may be increased. As for the invention of the patent document (3), a user has to input all the identification numbers of images to be printed to his/her cellular phone one by one, so that it requires huge amounts of time and work. Additionally, any of the patent documents (1)-(3), it may be difficult to create an album showing the type and the characteristic of an output device for outputting the album because the album is created without considering the type and the characteristic of the output device.